Two Pieces
by ausllyandtrezpeeps
Summary: Does he love me? Does she believe in that he loves her? Just give us a shot. Chase after me honey. Prove to me that I'm loved by you. Fix two pieces of a broken heart. I DON'T OWN TWO PIECES BY DEMI LOVATO One- Shot(: review on my other story to have your own One-Shot!


I don't own the song Two Pieces by Demi Lovato. Hope you like it guest viewer!(:

I do, I love you.

There's a boy,

Lost his way,

Looking for someone,

Too Play..

Everything was going so good. He had her back, but suddenly she left? He looked at the note again.

Dear Austin,

Austin. Where do I start? I love you. I can't stand it. You make me breath. Without you, my heart will shatter. I'm leaving to the airport because, I feel like you could have any girl and you will choose any girl, but me. I know I'm being that over sensitive girlfriend, but I don't know If you will ever love me like I love you. I dont want to be playing games. If you really do love me, here's my flight schedule:

Gate 27

11:11 pm

California to Florida.

I hope you understand.

Love you,

Allyson Dawson

I love her so much. I need to get my girlfriend back.

I run out the door push the elevator button, and run out of the hotel.

Ally's POV

There's a girl,

In the window,

Tears rolling down her,

Face..

Why would he love me? I'm Allyson Dawson. I'm not perfect. My parents are divorced, I am a nerd in school, why would he love a girl like me?

So I made my choice by sitting here in this cab, tears are rolling down my face, trying to move on.

When I exit the Cab I walk into the airport a little girl runs up to me.

"Hey! Your Allyson Dawson! Your Austin Moon's Girlfriend!

If you don't mind me asking, Where is Austin?" the little brown haired girl asked.

"Hopefully, right behind me." Ally says.

We don't know,

Where to go,

I'll just get lost,

With you,

We'll never,

Fall apart,

Because we fit together,

Like pieces of a broken,

Heart.

They feel broken. Down to earth broken. Austin is running so hard to get his girl. He see's the airport.

Time to get her back.

Ally goes through Security, only to get stopped, they show her where she had the object.

It was right near her heart. It was apart of her shirt.

Stupid Metal. She feels like she got stopped because the metal object must have been her heart. It feels metal. It's cold. She wants it to be warm again. Will it ever be?

They think it's not safe so they take her to a place to get tested, does it count that she touched a heart breaking time bomb named

Austin Moon?

Speaking of Austin she hears someone call her name.

"Ally! Guess who I found! I found Austin Moon!" the little girl says again.

"Where?" Ally says.

"He's right behind that lady!" she shouts

Ally looks over, and there he is Austin. He loves her! He does. He chased after her. Anyone heard of something more cheesy?

"Mam, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me." the security guard says.

"Austin." Ally shouts.

"See I need to go tell someone I lov-" Austin gets cut of by a lifted ally screaming his name.

"Ally!" he shouts.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this Airport if you don't have a boarding pass." the guard says.

"Please let me through, you don't understand. I love her and I can't let her go again." Austin practically chokes out.

"Fine, but show me who she is." the guard agrees.

"I don't know, she was taken by a security gaurd. Can you just use your walkie-talkie thing and find her?" Austin begs.

"Okay, sir."

"Mam, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold still." the guard keeps saying to Ally.

"Please just stop trying to put these handcuffs on. I have a good gpa. Please? That guy out there I need to talk to him now please let me GO." Ally says.

"1234 I have a blond-haired boy, he's looking for a girl with blonde highlights with brunette hair, do you copy?" the walkie talkie says.

"This is 1234 I have the girl, I'll release her." the guy says.

"Today's you lucky day kid, now please, do me a favor and go get that guy." the guard smiles.

"I'll never let him go sir." Ally says and runs out.

She runs Intill she's in Austin's arms.

"You came, but why?" Ally questions.

"Because I never got to say I love you. I always have." Austin says.

"Ally, will you come back on tour with me?" Austin questions.

"Only if you let me." Ally jokes.

"I guess you can." Austin says well he pecks ally's lips.

* * *

**10 years later..**

"Mommy? Where's dada?" little Amilea asks.

You see, After two years of coming back on tour Austin ask ally to marry him, and of course she says, Yes. After 2 years of that she gets pregnant and has a little girl.

Amilea Joy Moon.

Amilea is about 8, she has Ally's stunning eyes and smile. She has Austin's personality and hair. The big happy family lives in a 2 story house. Most of the time Ally gets lost in it.

"Well Amilea, he should always be right behind me." Ally says well tucking Amilea into bed.

"Mommy? Will you tell me a story of you and daddy?" Amilea says well yawning.

"Of course,well you see.." Ally starts telling the story of that day. Austin's favorite day. The airport. What ally didnt know was that Austin was watching ally right in Amilea's doorway.

"We fit together, like two pieces of a broken heart." Austin says well smiling and walking away.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Okay, I'm starting a One-Shot series but I need your help! Please leave a review on this or my other page "My One-Shots, Everybody's Mind." It can be about you and Austin and ally cast or any of the characters together. Any Rating(: it could even be like Cassidy and Ally! I don't care haha just anything(:**

**Stay Lauraific(: **


End file.
